


gifts

by honeyama



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, hand holding, mafuyu is weird but in a good way, rocks, uenoyama is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: mafuyu always gives uenoyama weird gifts but he loves them anyway
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	gifts

The gifts from Mafuyu started out small. Every morning before the school bell rang, Mafuyu would happily trot over to Uenoyama like a Golden Retriever and ask to hold his palm out. Whenever he did as he asked, Mafuyu would place a rock on his hand. The rocks he gave were always dirty with dirt and cold but Uenoyama treasured them. 

A couple days after, the gifts began to vary in size. It was a surprise every morning. Mafuyu always looked pleased. His eyes were always bright and wide and a smile was always plastered on his cute face. If he had a tail, it would be wagging all the time. Uenoyama thought it was cute, even if the gifts were untraditional and weird. But then again, Mafuyu himself was pretty odd, but Uenoyama loved that about him. 

One day, they were walking to band practice from school together. Numerous bugs chirped around them, and flowers bloomed along paths they walked. The wind tousled with their hair and the heat made their guitars seem heavier. Mafuyu suddenly stopped walking then bent down. Uenoyama watched as he picked something up. 

“Mm,” Mafuyu hummed. “Hand.”

Uenoyama knew the drill. He held out his palm. His boyfriend’s skinny, pale hand hovered over his palm. Mafuyu’s fingers gently grazed the skin there as he set the thing he was holding, down. Mafuyu removed his hand, revealing a cicada shell.

What. 

Uenoyama gazed back at his boyfriend. The boy practically had stars in his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to be disgusted. 

“....Thanks,” Uenoyama choked. He stuffed the shell in his pocket.

  
Band practice was uneventful as usual. Mafuyu was still working on the lyrics of their new song, so they went instrumental for practice. Uenoyama was constantly impressed by Mafuyu’s ability to improve over a couple days. He made sure to buy him a drink as a reward. Mafuyu looked pleased whenever Uenoyama handed him a drink along with a head pat. 

The walk home was silent save for the sound of cars passing by and people on bicycles. The night sky was beautiful and clear and freckled with numerous stars. Mafuyu looked up at them once in a while as they walked. Uenoyama always held his hand as he did so since he didn’t want Mafuyu bumping into something. 

“Mafuyu,” Uenoyama started. Mafuyu let out a small sound from his throat to let him know he was listening. “It’s a bit late. We ended later than usual. Do you want to sleep over? I don’t want you walking home at this time by yourself.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Mafuyu’s answers were always short but packed with sincerity and sweetness. 

Uenoyama rubbed his thumb along the back of Mafuyu’s hand. He knew Mafuyu loved it, it practically made him vibrate. Uenoyama held his hand until they reached the front door of his house. He unlocked it and then they both took off their shoes and headed toward his bedroom. 

“Are you hungry? I can make you something,” Uenoyama asked as he turned on the light to his room. They set their guitars on the wall underneath the light switch. Mafuyu shook his head. “Okay, well, I’m going to shower. Feel free to take anything from my drawers so you can shower too.” He kissed Mafuyu’s temple then headed toward the bathroom. 

After his shower, he draped the towel around his shoulders as he walked back into his room. He found Mafuyu looking at a shelf that was above his desk 

“These are the things I gave you,” Mafuyu reported as he scanned the collection of rocks, bug shells, flowers, flower petals, leaves, and sticks. “You kept them?”

“...Well yeah. They’re from you, so…” Uenoyama scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Suddenly, he felt sweaty. Heat pooled at his toes then spread up to his forehead. “Oh! That reminds me!” Uenoyama picked up the pants he wore earlier that day and reached into the pocket, pulling out the cicada shell Mafuyu handed him. 

He put the shell on the shelf, adding it to the growing collection. He smiled proudly. Mafuyu’s eyes were wide in disbelief. 

“I was going to stop giving you things because I thought you hated it,” Mafuyu said, eyes still glued to the shelf. 

“No, I love it. It’s cute. You’re like...a dog, I think. Or a cat? I don’t know, but it’s cute.” 

Mafuyu’s face broke out into a small smile. 

“Okay, okay, enough with my cool collection. Go shower so we can sleep. Floor or bed today?”

“Bed, I want to sleep next to you.” 

Uenoyama’s cheeks warmed at that. He wondered how Mafuyu could say things like that so effortlessly. He watched his boyfriend leave his room and go to the bathroom. His heart fluttered. He loved that boy so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy lol


End file.
